Un amor muy dulce
by Sipei
Summary: Dicen que el chocolate puede llegar a ser un vicio. Pero, Kenshin había descubierto algo más irresistible que el chocolate: besar a Kaoru a hurtadillas en la cocina...


Rurouni Kenshin pertenece exclusivamente al talentoso y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki ©1999

— ••• — — ••• — — ••• — — ••• —

**Un amor muy dulce**

— ••• — — ••• — — ••• — — ••• —

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Kenshin se levantó. Después de asearse y vestirse, caminó en dirección a la cocina. Todavía no había amanecido, aunque se podían ver unos diminutos rayos solares en el horizonte.

Aquel día había decidido preparar chocolate caliente. Ayer, cuando habían decidido dar su caminata habitual, Kaoru se había detenido un momento junto a un viejecito que parecía estar cocinando algo al borde del camino por donde seguían los dos. Movida por la curiosidad, Kaoru se aproximó del señor y se quedó mirando como él cocinaba.

– ¿Le gustaría probar un poco el chocolate caliente, señorita?

–¿Chocolate? – Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras miraba aquel líquido más o menos espeso que se iba calentado en la olla. – Jamás había oído hablar de algo así. ¿Qué es?

–Es un poco complicado de explicar. Mi hijo me lo trajo de Europa cuando deambulaba por allá. Por lo vistos, el chocolate es bastante famoso allí… – Comentó el viejecito mientras colocaba un poco de chocolate en un vaso y lo rodeaba con dos servilletas de papel para que Kaoru no se quemara las manos. – Pruébelo.

El viejecito extendió el vaso en dirección a Kaoru pero la chica arrugó la nariz, como si no estuviera segura de si recusar o aceptar la ofrenda. Acercó ligeramente su nariz para oler.

Tenía un buen aroma, pero era tan extraño. Su color se parecía mucho a los troncos de los arboles, y aunque Kaoru jamás había probad ningún chocolate en su vida, lo cierto es que la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el miedo.

_– __¡Itadakimasu!_

Después de dar las gracias por la comida, Kaoru acepto gustosa el vaso y lo llevó a la boca. Inexplicablemente, aquella misteriosa bebida parecía venir de los cielos. Y cuanto más bebía Kaoru el chocolate, más le encantaba su sabor.

Junto a Kaoru, Kenshin observó fascinado como ella bebía el chocolate. Podría haber sido veneno y no obstante, allí estaba ella, confiando en desconocidos. Solo su Kaoru podía aceptar algo de alguien que conocía.

Cuando Kaoru terminó de beber el chocolate, le agradeció nuevamente al viejecito y le devolvió el vaso. Luego se giró en la dirección de Kenshin, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¡Qué bueno estaba el chocolate, Kenshin! ¡Deberías probarlo!

– ¿De verdad, Kaoru-dono?

– ¡Hai!

– Si usted dice que estaba bueno, entonces seesha la cree. Y gracias por la sugestión.

– ¿Por qué no quieres probarlo?

Kenshin no le respondió. En vez de eso, le preguntó al viejecito cuanto le debía.

– Ah, no se preocupen por eso. La sonrisa de esta joven muchacha me valió todo el oro del mundo.

Kaoru se sonrojo y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

– ¿Está usted seguro? Podemos pagar por la taza. – Le aseguró la chica.

Como Kaoru destetaba tener dinero con ella, le había dado su monedero a Kenshin y ahora era él quien pagaba todo.

– Lo estoy.

–Siendo así, gracias por el chocolate.– Le respondió Kaoru.

Ambos se inclinaran a modo de respeto y se despidieron. Más tarde, Kenshin volvió solo a aquel camino y le preguntó al viejecito si podría enseñarle a hacer chocolate caliente.

— ••• — — ••• — — ••• — — ••• —

Hasta ayer que Kenshin no se había fijado jamás en lo gulosa que era su Kaoru, en lo mucho que a Kaoru le encantaban las golosinas.

Debería fijarse más en esos pequeños detalles, se recriminó Kenshin. Después de todo, ¿no había admitido ante sí mismo que lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era cumplir todos los caprichos y deseos de Kaoru Kamiya?

Mientras ponía la leche y azúcar en la olla, empezó a buscar por el cacao. Al encontrarlo, abrió el paquete y lo vistió en la olla. Encendió el fuego y empezó a mezclarlo todo con la cuchara de madera que el viejecito le había dado.

— ••• — — ••• — — ••• — — ••• —

Nadie en el dojo Kamiya sabia del intenso relacionamiento entre Kenshin y Kaoru.

Todos seguían pensando que ambos seguían ignorando lo que el uno sentía por el otro. Kenshin no podía evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando Sanosuke o Tae intentaban animarlo que se declarase a Kaoru.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Kenshin ya lo había hecho.

Aunque no había dicho las palabras mágicas, se lo había expresado de otra manera. Después de todo, ¿que eran dos simple palabras comparadas a un beso?

Después de lo que ocurrido con Enishi Yukishiro, Kenshin supo que no podría seguir guardando aquellos sentimientos que Kaoru le inspiraba, y al final termino dando un paso en frente en su relación con la joven.

A Kenshin los días se le hacían interminables y las noches… Esas parecían tan cortas como segundos, cuando tenía el cuerpo de ella pegando al suyo y jugaba en su boca. Kenshin sentía como la sangre le hervía cuando recordaba lo cuan caliente, húmeda y perfecta era la boca de Kaoru.

A nadie le espantaba verlo con la cabeza en las nubes, puesto que el ex Hitokiri se pasaba a mayor parte del tiempo pensando en sus «pequeños» momentos con Kaoru.

Ella lo tentaba, lo presionaba, le hacía desear cosas que una persona como él jamás debería desear.

Sonrió cuando escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo. Los pies se arrastraban por el suelo, y aunque todavía estaba lejos de llegar a la cocina, Kenshin ya sabía quién era.

– Ohayo, Kenshin. – Le dijo una muy soñolienta Kaoru desde el umbral de la cocina. Se frotaba con las yemas de los dedos sus ojos en una tentativa por despertar un poco más.

– Ohayo, Kaoru-dono. – Le respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa amable. – ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas de la mañana?

– No tenía sueño…

– Todavía es muy temprano.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó la muchacha al ver la olla sobre la vieja estufa que había en la cocina.

Kenshin suspiró.

– Estoy haciendo chocolate caliente.

Kaoru se aproximó de a estufa y la miró. Por el olor que desprendía, Kaoru supo que era chocolate.

– ¿Ese viejecito que encontramos ayer te dio la receta? – Cuestionó Kaoru mientras se le hacía agua en la boca al mirar el chocolate.

– Hai. – Respondió Kenshin, consciente de que la chica probablemente querría probar un poco del chocolate. Así que buscó una taza para ponerle tres cucharadas de chocolate. – Pero no solo me dio la receta. También me dio un pequeño paquete de cacao.

El azúcar y la leche, como es obvio, Kenshin los compro en el mercado de la ciudad.

– Que amable de su parte.

Inconsciente de Kenshin estaba pendiendo de todo lo que hacía, Kaoru hundió su indicar en el chocolate que Kenshin le había dado y se lo llevó a la boca con distracción. La punta de su lengua salió para limpiar sus labios.

Al levantar la vista, descubrió que los ojos de Kenshin estaban sobre su generosa boca.

– ¿Y Yahiko? – Le preguntó Kenshin, su voz era apenas un susurro.

– ¿Yahiko? ¡Pues roncando como siempre! – Le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. – Y Sano, debe de estar durmiendo en algún rincón del dojo…

– ¿Así que solo estamos los dos despiertos, ne, koishii?

Kaoru lo miró pero Kenshin tenía el rostro oculto por el flequillo que caía suavemente por su frente. Lo estudió en silencio durante varios segundos, insegura de qué pronunciar a continuación.

Dejando la taza al lado de la estufa, Kaoru se recostó contra la mesa. Kenshin parecía entretenido con el chocolate y la cocina se lleno de un extraño silencio.

No solo no había usado el sufijo «dono», sino que encima había usado «Koishii» para referirse a ella.

_Mi amor._

Las mejillas de Kaoru se pusieron como un tomate, pues era bien sabido que «Koishii» era una palabra muy intima.

Sin darse cuenta, Kenshin se había movido.

Estaba parado frente a ella con la gracia natural de un atleta. Tan cercano, tan inesperado fue que necesitó que cada átomo de fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no lanzarse a sus brazos.

Mordió su labio inferir cuando se atrevió mirarlo a los ojos.

– Voy a besarte, _koishii_… – Murmuró Kenshin.

Los labios de Kaoru se separaron en un suspiro sin aliento, justo un momento antes de que Kenshin se acercara y presionara su boca contra la de ella en el más ligero de los toques.

Kenshin saboreó el primer contacto y la eléctrica sensación que se deslizó sobre él, aguijoneando cada terminal nerviosa de camino a su entrepierna. Acunó su barbilla y profundizó el beso, hundiendo su lengua para saborear el dulce aroma de ella.

_Kaoru es mía…_

Ese hecho lo golpeaba con ritmo constante a través de su cuerpo. Su sangre pulsaba por sus venas susurrándole que la tomara, que llenara el vacío que no había sabido que existía dentro de él hasta que la conoció. Uno que solo Kaoru podía llenar.

_Mía…_

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no decirlo. Únicamente la idea de asustarla evitaba que la palabra brotara por su garganta. No quería finalizar el beso. Quería hacerlo eterno. Quería llevarla al futon donde la besaría y la probaría el resto del día.

Kenshin deseaba desatar la pasión que lo consumía, pero sabía que no debería hacer eso. No solo no debía, sino que no podía hacerlo. Todavía no había llegado la hora de reclamarla. De hacerla completamente suya.

El pensamiento resonó en su mente tan claro como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Con un gruñido, se apartó.

Ella parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada con los nebulosos ojos y confundidos. Sus labios temblaban y estaban húmedos por la lengua de Kenshin.

Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca, y Kenshin supo que ella sintió lo que él le hizo. Los labios de Kenshin hormigueaban y se sentían vivos, como si fuera a morir si no la besaba de nuevo.

Kenshin la observó. Llevaba vestido una yukata de una rosa muy suave. Sus cabellos estaba ligeramente despeinados, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos brillantes.

– Estas preciosa esta mañana, Koishii… – Dijo él mientras buscaba una de sus manos para entrelazarla con sus dedos.

Los dos se miraron, sin máscaras. Kenshin pudo leer el deseo en los ojos de Kaoru. Y ella supo que él le correspondía.

_'Kenshin me desea'_, pensó Kaoru para sus adentros.

Se le quedó la boca seca y se le aceleró el pulso. Sintió que la tierra se desvanecía bajo sus pies. Sintió el poder de la libertad, abrumador y excitante al mismo tiempo.

– Soy un bruto.

Kaoru parpadeo varias veces como si no creyera lo que había escuchado.

– ¿Qué?

– Te besé por la fuerza. – Dijo Kenshin con la voz llena de frustración.

–Dijiste que me iba a besar. Me avisaste de lo que ibas a hacer…"

A Kaoru le encantó la intimidad de aquel momento único en la cocina. Con Kenshin llamándole _koishii_…

– ¿Sabes lo que es peor?

– ¿Q-qué es lo peor? – Le preguntó Kaoru con la voz temblorosa.

– Que quiero volver a besarte.

Un dolor sordo se revolvió en la boca del estómago de Kaoru cuando Kenshin dijo que quería volver a besarla.

El sonido de los latidos de su corazón llenaba sus oídos. Una poderosa excitación, distinta a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado, la tenía atrapada, impidiéndole alejarse. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Esa parte de ella que increíble y finalmente reconocía lo que estaba sintiendo, quería que esa sensación continuara.

La hacía vivir. Era fuerte, nueva y aterradora.

Un dedo de Kenshin acariciaba la base de su cuello, donde una pequeña pulsación se volvía loca.

Kaoru dejó de respirar. Kenshin no respiraba tampoco.

La observaba con ardiente intensidad.

Un dedo provocador trazó un camino sensual hasta el valle entre sus senos. Kaoru se estremeció al sentir que su carne se tensaba e hinchaba donde la mano de Kenshin descansaba, con una reacción más poderosa que su fuerza de voluntad.

El aliento de Kenshin acariciaba su cabello.

Kaoru sabía que sólo tenía que pronunciar una palabra y Kenshin se apartaría de ella al instante, pero no podía encontrar esa palabra, no quería expresarla.

Kaoru sabía que él se daba cuenta que su secreto ya no lo era. Kenshin bajó su cabeza tan gradualmente que Kaoru tembló antes que él sumergiera su boca en el quemante calor de la suya.

Apretó las manos convulsivas sobre las anchas espaldas de Kenshin. La lengua de él penetró con calor entre sus labios, imitando otra posesión mucho más elemental y la tierra se movió y se apartó de sus pies. Era el salvaje despertar a un hambre que no conocía límites, un apetito que se apoderaba de ella y la controlaba.

Si la hubiera soltado de inmediato, se habría caído. No sentí a las piernas, era como si ya no le pertenecieran.

Tenía miedo de intentar hablar.

Sentía el cuerpo extraño, poco familiar.

– A veces sueño que tú me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti…

Su boca experta localizó un hueco sensible sobre su cuello. El lujurioso cabello rojo rozó contra la mejilla de Kaoru y ella se sintió abrumada por una ola de estremecedora debilidad.

Kaoru intentó zafarse, pero Kenshin la sostuvo con un fuerte apretón, riendo con suavidad cuando la liberó del hechizo de su intenso magnetismo.

Todavía temblando, Kaoru levantó la vista hacia él entre brumas y en alguna parte, en el interior de su cabeza, una vocecita de razón le gritaba alarmada. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que le sucedía.

Kenshin le llevó la mano hasta sus labios y la punta de su lengua inscribió con lentitud un trazo erótico sobre su palma. Tuvo el efecto más extraordinario en ella, haciéndola emitir un leve gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Kenshin bajó su boca provocativo cerca de la de ella y dejó que su lengua se sumergiera entre los labios abiertos de Kaoru, en una caricia que era más dulce que la miel, más embriagante que el saké y Kaoru se arqueó hacia arriba, invitándolo.

Kenshin retrocedió, llevándose a Kaoru con él, hasta encontrarse con el armario de la cocina a sus espaldas. El ardor y el hambre estaban patentes en el brillo de sus ojos mientras la rodeaba con manos posesivas.

Kaoru tenía la impresión de que perdido en aquel momento en el poderoso hechizo de Kenshin.

Entonces, él levantó la cabeza, volvió a mirarla a los ojos y le tomó la mano. Se la llevó a los labios y la besó en los nudillos.

– Tócame… – Le pidió él con voz entrecortada.

El rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando Kaoru lo escuchó.

– N-no puedo. – Jadeó Kaoru desolada.

– ¿No puedes o no quieres?

Posó la mano en el cuello de ella y le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelo. Saboreando el momento, inclinó la cabeza y la besó otra vez.

La boca de Kenshin la quemaba como hierro ardiente, exigiendo y recibiendo su respuesta, enviando pequeñas lenguas de fuego por sus debilitadas extremidades.

Kenshin era un hombre que sabía controlarse. En toda ocasión. Era famoso por ello. Pero allí, en la cocina, aquella capacidad de control amenazaba con esfumarse.

— ••• — — ••• — — ••• — — ••• —

– Kenshin… – Le llamó ella con voz titubeante.

– ¿Si, koishii?

– Debemos parar…

– ¿Porqué? – Le preguntó Kenshin mientras su boca succionaba suavemente aquella zona del cuello que le ponía la piel de gallina a Kaoru y que, en cambio, hacia que el cuerpo de Kenshin se endureciera todavía más. – ¿Es que no te gusta lo que te hago?

– N-no es eso…

– ¿Entonces? – Su voz era un suave susurro.

– Alguien puede venir… – Respondió Kaoru, sintiendo como empezar a perder toda clase de concentración. – Sanosuke… O i-incluso Yahiko…

– No escucho pasos en el pasillo, koishii.

– Demo, aun así…

– Sshh… Tranquilízate, koishii…

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera decir otra cosa, los labios de ellos se encontraron. El beso fue tan agresivo y eléctrico como era él, también juguetón. Bailó en las comisuras de su boca, tiró de su labio inferior entre los dientes mordisqueando, antes de calmar la piel suave con la lengua.

Kaoru agarraba los bordes del gi de Kenshin, sus manos temblando visiblemente.

Cuando finalmente se sus cuerpos se alejaron, Kaoru estaban mas roja que nunca y a Kenshin le costaba respirar.

– Tienes razón, Koishii… Alguien podría venir e ver…

Kenshin no necesitó terminar la frase porque Kaoru le entendió a la perfección.

Mientras se alejaba de la cocina, se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y descubrió a Kenshin en la puerta mirándola como si quisiera jalarla hacia él otra vez y hacerle todo tipo de cosas prohibidas.

—••—** FIN **—••—**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>**<strong> 0207/2012 ******  
><strong>He cambiado el titulo de este fic. Antes se llamaba_ "Sueño Fugaz"_ y de ahora en adelante se llamará _"Un amor muy dulce"_. La razón es bastante obvia, ¿no? XD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong> Un pequeño OneShot más de esta pareja y uno muy romántico al parecer. Quería escribir algo muy azucarado de esto dos y este es el resultado.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo. ¡Gracias por leer! Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. (^ω^)


End file.
